Unexpected
by anifan2
Summary: The group leave Miroku and Kagome alone together. What will they get up to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, in any form, own Inuyasha.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha leaves on a trip to visit some old memories. An old acquaintance of Sango's drops by for a short visit while Shippo plays with the town children. What will be the group's reaction to the situation between Kagome and Miroku?  
  
Chapter 1: Alright Already!  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
'Stupid Inuyasha. Why can't he see that we're only trying to help. I wish he'd let us go with him. I don't like the thought of him going to see his mom by himself.' Kagome looked toward Inuyasha with an obviously concerned look on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure you don't want us to keep you company on the trip?"  
  
"Why would I want to slow myself down with some pesky humans?," a bewildered Inuyasha asks.  
  
'Why'd I even ask. I knew that he would turn this into an insult competition.' Kagome sighed. "Oh, pesky are we?"  
  
"Yeah, pesky!"  
  
"Fine. Well maybe us pesky humans won't be here when you get back. I could always go back home and leave you to find the shards of the shikon jewel!"  
  
Inuyasha stalks up to Kagome and yells in her face, "You will be here when I get back and all of us will find the shards. Do you understand me, Kagome?"  
  
"Why should I follow your orders? You're just a flea ridden dog anyway."  
  
"Because, because I said so, that's why." Inuyasha looks all proud of himself for that snappy comeback.  
  
"Gee, since you put it that way." Is Kagome's sarcastic response.  
  
Inuyasha doesn't seem to mind if her response is sarcastic or not, just as long as she agreed. The rest of the group (Miroku, Sango and Shippo) are barely controlling their laughter.  
  
"What are you pesky humans laughing at?!" Inuyasha growls and then starts running around sort of menacingly to catch the gang. "Stop laughing, I tell ya!"  
  
The scene fast forwards to Kagome watching Inuyasha as he runs towards his destination. It's just before nightfall (ahh, a romantic scene). After she can no longer see Inuyasha's retreating form, Kagome turns toward the hut the villagers graciously are letting the gang use. 'Gracious because we got rid of that demon, but who's complaining? Not me.'  
  
Kagome walks in to the familiar scene of Miroku being unconscious on the ground, Kiara curled up in her kitten form by the fireplace and Sango watching the stew while Shippo is asking some pesky questions.  
  
"What's in the stew?"  
  
"Stew ingredients," Sango says evilly. You know that'll just encourage Shippo to ask more questions.  
  
"What kind of ingredients?"  
  
"The kind that'll go in a stew," states Sango.   
  
The sound of muffled laughter brings their attention to Kagome standing in the doorway. "The stew only contains all that's necessary for a young pup such as yourself to grow up into a strong demon." While being vague enough to deter Shippo from learning that the stew contains vegetables (oh no, not vegetables!), her answer gets Shippo to want to eat the stew.  
  
"Wow. Can I have some, yet?"  
  
"It's almost done. Why don't you go see if Miroku is ready to eat?" Shippo heads in the direction of the monk and leans down toward his face to yell in Miroku's ear, "Miroku! Are you ready to eat?"  
  
The rest of the group in the room cringe at the loud sound.   
  
"I could have done that myself." Kagome mumbles.  
  
"Then why'd you ask me to?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. The stew's ready so everybody eat up."  
  
The following scene shows everyone, minus Inuyasha, sitting around the table (conveniently in the middle of the hut). Kagome and Sango clean up after the meal. Then the group settles down for the night. But wait, we can't go to sleep without Sango knocking Miroku on the head with the stew pot then muttering, "Hentai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Time to wake up! Kagome! Sango! Miroku!"  
  
The people in question gradually get up and grumble something about having a kitsune for lunch.  
  
"Now that you're up Kagome. What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Cheeky little fox, aren't you. Well let's see we have left over stew or left over stew. Your choice."   
  
"As well as I liked the stew last night I don't particularly relish having the same thing for breakfast," Miroku complains.  
  
"Unless you have a better idea."  
  
"As it so happens I do. Why doesn't the lovely Kagome go into the town and get us some groceries." An innocent look seems to have put itself on Miroku's face. 'hat innocent face belongs no where near that lecherous monk. Just what is that hentai up to?'  
  
"No way, I am not staying alone in this hut with the lecherous monk. Although that isn't a bad idea about the groceries. I'll just go instead." Sango grabs up her things and leaves before Miroku or Kagome can argue their way out of staying.  
  
"Well I guess that settles that."  
  
The scene fades out to then fade in with Sango at the market.   
  
"S-Sango?"  
  
Sango turns around. Shock is the first thing to cross her face, but it quickly replaced with happiness. An acquaintance she thought lost as well, has turned up in the least likely of places.  
  
"Naussica, how on God's green earth did you end up here?"  
  
Naussica kind of looks sheepish. "Well, if you've got a few minutes to spare, I'll tell you all about it. Though I'm sure you probably won't be so glad to see me after my tale."  
  
"That sounds serious. Just let me send a note to my traveling companions telling them that I'm running a little behind." Sango writes a note that she's not going to be able to get the groceries and for the group to occupy themselves for a few hours as she's just met up with an old friend. She hands it to one of the kids hanging about and tells them where to go.  
  
The kid is ecstatic about going to the hut for the demon exterminator (such an honor, to please the heroes).  
  
Meanwhile back at the hut….  
  
"Stay away from me you pervert!," shrieks Kagome. Although the monk hasn't done anything as of yet out of respect for Inuyasha (more like out of respect for his life), he leers at Kagome. Instead of being frightened or insulted Kagome just laughs at the expression on Miroku's face.  
  
"Kagome, don't laugh at my true affection for a beautiful lady such as yourself," Miroku pouts. Miroku gets up and starts to stalk Kagome with his hands out laughing gleefully. Kagome continues laughing and skips about the hut, just out of Miroku's grasp.  
  
'Humans, I don't think I'll ever understand 'em. Might as well join in though, it looks like fun.' "You'd better stay away from Kagome you perverted monk!" Shippo gets up to chase after Miroku who's chasing after Kagome.  
  
Their fun is called to a halt by the knock on the door. Shippo instead goes to open the door. The kid on the other side of it stares at Shippo. "Are you a demon?"  
  
"Yep." Shippo states proudly.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Better yet, I'm a fox demon. Is that note for me?"  
  
"I don't know much about which demon is better, but this note is from a lady in the market place to her traveling companions. Here." The kid hands Shippo the note.  
  
"Wait right here, I'll go give it to my Kagome-Chan and then come out and play."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"I'm right here, Shippo, you don't have to yell. I'll take the note and yes you can go out and play with this young man."  
  
"Thanks, Kagome." Before she can say another word, Shippo is out the door and laughing with his new friend.  
  
"Gee, Kagome if you wanted to be alone with me all you had to do was ask." Teased Miroku.  
  
Kagome reads the note and then looks exasperatedly at the monk. "It seems as if our other companion has deserted us as well. She's come into contact with an old friend of hers and tells us to occupy ourselves for a few hours. Might as well start heating up the stew seeming as how it'll be lunch time before any of the others come back."  
  
Kagome heads toward the kitchen to start heating up the stew but is tackled to the ground by Miroku. "Miroku! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Just finishing our game. I win." Miroku grins triumphantly. As he starts to gloat, Kagome tickles Miroku's sides.  
  
"Oh you think you've won do you?" This goes on for a few moments before their positions leak into their thoughts (Miroku on top of Kagome). An awkward silence ensues. The pair separate and mumble apologies to each other. Kagome heads toward one side of the counter while Miroku heads for the other. Kagome's hands are still shaking from the contact with the monk and she drops one of the dishes to the floor of the hut (not really a big deal as dishes were made for wear and tear, not decoration).   
  
"Here let me help you."  
  
"No, I've go-"  
  
Kagome and Miroku butt heads and the whole awkward thing comes back. 'Why am I feeling like this, I love Inuyasha, don't I?'  
  
'I know I shouldn't be thinking about it, but she's just too tempting.' With all these types of thoughts running through their heads it's no wonder why Kagome hesitated and Miroku leaned in to gently touch his lips to Kagome's.  
  
Miroku's sweet kiss quickly turned into an inferno as the passions of monk and miko escalated. Neither spoke a word. It was as if they had a agreement, knowing that if either of them spoke it might make the other stop the wondrous sensations.  
  
Miroku just had to break that agreement. Even with how he felt about beautiful women, he wanted Kagome to be sure that she knew what she was doing and with whom.  
  
Miroku breaks off the kiss and looks intently into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome? Are you sure?"  
  
Kagome's eyes dart to the side in thought, but in the end she looks back at Miroku and with clear thought states, "Miroku you said just a little bit ago that if I wanted to be alone with you , all I had to do was ask. Well consider this a question." "This" referred to Kagome's initiating the next kiss.  
  
'And here's my answer.' Miroku trails the tip of his tongue along the seems of Kagome's lips. Both moan and groan at the sensation each evokes in the other.  
  
"Miroku, hmmm, Gods Miroku that feels great."  
  
"It gets better."  
  
Kagome looks at Miroku in question.  
  
A/N:Tune in next time to see just how much better it can be between a monk and a miko. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time on Inuyasha:  
  
Kagome's eyes dart to the side in thought, but in the end she looks back at Miroku and with clear thought states, "Miroku you said just a little bit ago that if I wanted to be alone with you , all I had to do was ask. Well consider this a question." "This" referred to Kagome's initiating the next kiss.  
  
'And here's my answer.' Miroku trails the tip of his tongue along the seems of Kagome's lips. Both moan and groan at the sensation each evokes in the other.  
  
"Miroku, hmmm, Gods Miroku that feels great."  
  
"It gets better."  
  
Kagome looks at Miroku in question.  
  
Chapter 2: Forget Something?  
  
"How much better," Kagome asks suggestively.  
  
With lust in his eyes Miroku replies, "just wait and see."  
  
During their conversation (if you could call it that) the kissing continues and escalates into some heavy breathing on both their parts. Hands that now have a will of their own and don't wish to communicate with their masters what so ever.  
  
It's no wonder why Kagome looked surprised moments later to find her hands bunching up his outer robes nearer and nearer his waist. 'Wow, his legs are hairy.' (Did you expect some flowery comment on the masculinity of hairy legs? Too bad.) 'Muscular too.' (Happy?) 'Guess I don't need to question whether or not he wears boxers or briefs, nope it's commando for this brave monk.'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"As much as I appreciate your attention, your facial expressions are worrying me."  
  
'I'm not that transparent am I?' Blushing. "Well, it's just that I never…"  
  
"Kagome, there's no need for you to fear this. It's perfectly nat-"  
  
"Oh, I don't fear this at all it's just that I enjoy looking at you."  
  
"In that case let's reveal the star of tonight's performance." Miroku is pleased that Kagome has a in born curiosity for the pleasures of joining.  
  
Kagome is on bended knee awaiting the arrival of Miroku's star performer. 'If this monk doesn't stop teasing me and just get on with it, I'll…I'll never let him do it again.' Finally frustrated with the slow journey of Miroku's robe, Kagome helps him by rubbing the already exposed skin and moving her way on up. And up.   
  
'Just a little farther. Come on Kagome, it's all up to you and how much you want me. Oh, yeah. You found me. My turn to play hide and seek.' Kagome had found the treasure, though there was no "X" to mark it, there was some untamed growth (pubic hair). The biggest petrusion in this forest was the two-inch thick and nine inch long wonder. 'Miroku was right to call it his star.'  
  
Miroku's robe is soon out of the way of Kagome's roaming hands. Miroku grabs those skillful hands before the show is ended prematurely.  
  
Kagome whimpers and tries to put her hands on any skin she can come into contact with. Since Miroku won't let her touch him (just to catch his breath), she brushes the palms of her hands up and down her uniformed torso.  
  
"This doesn't seem quite fair. I want to see you too."   
  
"Come on Miroku, I'm not about to make love with you in full view of the window. Although, if we position ourselves carefully and I leave my clothes on (Miroku starts to protest but Kagome puts a hand up to signal patience), the pertinent ones, I could look out the window and see when our companions would be returning. Kind of an early warning system."  
  
"Sounds great, except for the whole Kagome keeping her clothes on thing, but I do see the logic in it. However, I do have one other concern. Are you sure you want me to…uh…you know from behind?"  
  
"Hadn't really thought about that. I don't really see a problem with it, unless you don't want to." Both are a little unsure about the other's feelings.   
  
"Anyway I can get it." Miroku says with a naughty twinkle in his eye and a mischievous grin. 'Now that the particulars are taken care of, Kagome you're mine.'  
  
'He kind of looks predatory with that gleam in his eye. He's coming closer. Yessss. Body contact is good.' Miroku embraces Kagome and walks her backwards toward the wall with the window facing the village. His piece rubs against her armor the whole way and it's torture for both. More Miroku than Kagome, but that's just because she doesn't know any better. Upon contact of skin to skin, Miroku's mouth attacked Kagome's. This was no light meeting of lips, this was an all out war of who can arouse more passion in the other.   
  
Miroku's mouth leaves a trail down Kagome's body. Starting with her mouth and moving down, stopping to share equal attention with her cloth covered breasts and moving on down to her stomach. Miroku's hands have been fairly busy as well, they've been drawing lazy circles around Kagome's waist and have presently dipped below the hem of her skirt and are starting their way back up towards Kagome's scented forest.  
  
He's not the only one to have been busy. Kagome has watched his progress and encouraged it with her hands on his and moaning when he would hit a particularly sensitive area of skin.   
  
Miroku's index fingers curl over the sides of her modern bikini style undergarments. Miroku's in heaven. His head is at the gate to the heavens and his hands are revealing the doorway. Now all he need do is use the right key to gain entrance. Her undergarment is removed rather quickly for all the attention he gave her to get there. Though she really doesn't mind. In fact, when they reach her feet she kicks them off to the side and instead pulls Miroku back up for another mind blowing kiss.  
  
Hands are massaging bound breasts and cupping unbound organs. One of Miroku's hands glides along Kagome's stomach, right above her waistline, gently guiding Kagome's body around. So that she's facing the window. Kagome grabs a hold of the window sill and bends slightly at the hip, she can no longer support her own weight and her legs are getting wobbly. Miroku puts an arm around her middle to support her and ends up bending over Kagome as well.  
  
With all this bending Kagome's skirt has risen enough so that she can feel Miroku's star enchantingly pressed against her backside.  
  
"Miroku. I need you, please, Miroku."  
  
'Who am I to deny a lady. Nah, who am I kidding, I can't wait to join with her either.' "Hold on, I want to make sure you're ready for this." Kagome looks a little confused, but Miroku uses his unoccupied hand and inserts a finger into Kagome's hungry snatch.  
  
Moans from both parties. "You're ready."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Kagome mumbles.  
  
Miroku takes his cock in hand and lays it at Kagome's door. He moans when the contact of nether regions has her undulating her hips against his. "I can't wait any longer. I promise that there will be more finesse later. My stars you are so beautiful, Kagome."   
  
One forceful thrust from Miroku breaks through Kagome's maidenhead. Not wanting to hurt her anymore, he stays in this position until she starts to move her hips again signaling for some more action.  
  
"More, ungh. More. Un."  
  
Miroku goes only so much faster, but soon that isn't enough for the monk either. Both work up to a steady pump and grind. Slurpy sounds could be heard from each area of the small hut. Kagome is so wet and Miroku is quite big for deflowering a virgin, so where's the logical place for all those nice juices to go? At least out of Kagome, that's for sure.  
  
Their session doesn't last very long as each can tell when the other is near and that knowledge excites them even further. Miroku grabs a hold of her hips and pumps a couple of more times into her and then shouts out his triumph.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"I'm theerreee tooooo!"  
  
Satiated now, but unwilling to depart both pant and wait for the other to say or do something else. Who knows who would have said what or done which, for Miroku muttered the one word to kill the mood faster than anything else; "Sango."  
  
"What?! How can yo-"  
  
"Kagome, Sango is on her way back to the hut. I can see her cresting the hill just over there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Besides I would never dishonor you like that Kagome."  
  
"Well never mind that now, you'd better get dressed she'll be here shortly."  
  
Dressing was accomplished in relative silence, at least it was until Kagome couldn't find her panties. "Hey Miroku? Have you seen-"  
  
Sango opens the door and precedes Nausicaa into the hut. "What are you looking for Kagome?"  
  
"Oh just my..uh..book bag. I have to study for my upcoming test." Kagome lied. Well she did have a test coming up, but she wasn't looking for her book bag. She's still looking for it frantically when, Sango finds it for her.  
  
"Your book bag is by the door Kagome." Sango looks at Kagome kind of strangely. 'Maybe she should go home for a vacation. She's starting to lose things.'  
  
"Uh, thanks." Kagome takes the bag and heads toward the kitchen to reheat the leftovers for lunch. "Hey could you girls do me a favor? Call Shippo in for lunch and if he wants he could invite his new friend too."  
  
"Sure back in a second."  
  
Kagome uses this ploy to gain some more time to look for her erstwhile panties. She's about to ask Miroku if he's seen them, but then notices what he's dangling from his index finger. "OH! You perverted monk! You'd better hand those back."  
  
"I have no intention of doing so, my lady Kagome." Having said this Miroku pockets his memento and sits down to await the arrival of the rest of his companions.  
  
A/N: I can't wait to see how each reacts to the other in certain circumstances. Maybe, the lecherous monk has changed his groping ways. But somehow I doubt it. But, I would love to see how Kagome punishes Miroku. Wouldn't you? 


End file.
